


Graduation Gift

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, dirty talking, please protection you numbnuts, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: It’s the reader’s graduation day and she could not be any more excited to be done with school. And to make it even more special, her wonderful boyfriend, Sebastian, has a gift for but not without some naughty time first.





	Graduation Gift

You finally made it to graduation. Long hours in the library, annoying professors and even more annoying students finally paid off. The president of the University calls your name and you walk across the stage. You’re surprised that your heeled feet even carry you across the stage successfully. The cheers from your family and friends ring lightly in your ears and you turn to them and wave. You spot your boyfriend, Sebastian, cheering alongside them and your heart swells.

I love you are the words he mouths before you turn to receive your empty diploma and walk off the stage. 

————————

“Finally, we’re alone.” Seb sighs as he shucks off his jacket in your apartment. It had been a long day of celebrating so alone time with your boyfriend was long overdue. Sebastian has been a trooper—the two of you met during your junior year at a local bar. He was in town for a movie he was promoting and the two of you hit it off after you got over the fact that you met your favorite actor in person. 

“God I know right?” You gently place your graduation gown and cap on a chair in your bedroom, your body too tired to properly put it away. You make your way to the bathroom where you remove your makeup and change into one of Sebastian’s old t-shirts. He enters after you and wraps his arms around your waist. 

“I’m so proud of you babygirl,” he murmurs against your curls. “I know it couldn’t have been easy but you did it.”

“Thank you, babe.” You take his hand and lift it to your lips, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Sebastian chuckles and turns you around so you face him. He pulls you flush to him, foreheads touching before he kisses you. The kiss is slow but searing, fire licking up your spine as you lean into him. A soft moan escapes his throat as his hands dig into your hips. 

“I need you,” Sebastian says, his voice a soft rumble in your ear. You nod and lean into him again, your lips seeking his hungrily. Sebastian’s large hands trail down your sides and grab the back of your thighs and you jump to wrap them around his waist. He continues to kiss you, his tongue like velvet as he carries you back to the bed. Sebastian sets you down gently, his mouth now buried in your neck and breathing in your perfume. 

“You smell so good,” he moans. “Like honey…good enough to eat.” You giggle and run your hands up his firm back, enjoying the way his muscles flex against your fingers. “And you have the most beautiful skin, so radiant.” He plays with the hem of your shirt and the two of you work to get it off. It lands on the floor unceremoniously. Sebastian’s eyes drink you in as slowly unclasp your bra. When you drop it, he moves in for the kill.

“Fuck,” you hiss as his lips take a nipple into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around lightly before sucking on it hard. Your hips rock against his, searching for more friction. Delicate fingers knot into his dark hair, rubbing his scalp and it’s his turn to moan. Sebastian’s hands are everywhere—they’re on your hips, on your thighs, on your ass. 

“Sebastian,” you huff out. Your mind clouded with lust for him as he takes his sweet time with your body. He gives you a lick up the middle of your chest before burying his face in your neck, where he bites and sucks at your pulse. Your body curls in on itself, pleasure wrapping its warmth around you. His scruff scratches your skin, but it feels oh so good.

“Yes, babygirl?” Sebastian plays coy, his bright blue eyes wide and innocent. His lips are a darkened red from all the kissing he’s been doing. 

“I need more.” You cringe at the neediness of your voice but you’re a woman with needs, needs that only Sebastian can fulfill but he’s playing games. Sebastian raises an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Need more what, sweetheart?” He kisses your jaw and moves to your ear, giving it a nibble and your body shivers. His hand grips your thigh tight and lifts it around his waist. Seb ruts against you, your core rubbing deliciously against his pants. You let out a soft whimper as you try to find some friction by grinding against him. “Looks like someone is frustrated,” he chuckles. “Maybe I should just let you get yourself off just like this.”

“No!” 

“No? You don’t like humping my leg? What else could you want?” The sick bastard, he’s gonna make you work for it on your graduation day! He moves to sit up on his haunches, your legs still boxing him in. Sebastian drags a finger down your panty covered core where an impressive wet spot has formed. 

“See how wet I am for you? I think you should do something about it, babe.” You brush his hand away and rub your aching pussy, your eyes droop in bliss. Sebastian sucks in a breath as he watches your hand move between your legs. “Don’t you want a taste?”

Sebastian bites his lower lip and moves to the end of the bed. He grips your ankles and pulls them over so they’re dangling off the edge. Sebastian grabs an ottoman and brings it to the foot of the bed where he takes a seat, his face at the perfect level to eat you out. He wordlessly lifts your legs over his shoulders and pulls your panties to the side, the cool air makes you clench. 

“Such a pretty pussy, “he whispers. You keen from his words and he kisses your mound, then your inner legs as he takes his sweet time. Sebastian looks up at you when he licks up your slit. Your body shudders and you sink into the mattress. He takes his time—his tongue slowly swirling around your excited clit before lightly sucking on it. The noises he makes are obscene and have you on edge, but you need more. You sit up to grab his dark tresses, trying to guide him to where you need him. Sebastian’s beard is a pleasant burn between your legs. His mouth becomes urgent and he grunts against your cunt when you thrust into his face. 

“Fuck, right there,” you sigh and lay back on the bed. Sebastian teases your dripping hole with one finger then two and you swear you see stars. He firmly strokes you while he watches your body react to his touch. 

“That’s it, baby,” he coos, “I’ll make you feel so good. Such a good girl for me.” 

“Seb, I’m gonna come.” Your voice is just above a whisper because you can’t stop panting. Sebastian gives you a loving smile before taking your bundle of nerves between his lips again. You feel the tension grow between your legs faster and faster. You know you won’t last another minute if he keeps up like this. With a few more firm strokes of his fingers and tongue, the dam breaks.

“Sebastian!” His name is a broken cry and half prayer when it falls from your lips. Your orgasm takes over you and you try to close your legs but Sebastian holds them open, so he can continue licking you through your orgasm. 

“Oh god, if you keep doing that I’ll come again,” you warn him. You can feel the grin against your pussy as he continues to lick, nip and suck your clit. Your second orgasm hit you like a freight train, you can feel tears prickling. Your hands grip the mattress for dear life, fearing you’ll fly off it. Seb eases off you so he can watch you. When your orgasm is reduced to small shivers, you look up at Sebastian to see him licking his fingers. 

“You taste so fucking good, darling. And the way you look when you come,” he palms himself through his pants, “got me ready to burst.” You sit up and reach for his pants, unbuckling them to drop them to the floor. His boxer briefs are next and what ‘s underneath them has you salivating. You look up at him and lick your hand and grip the base of his shaft. Through an innocent stare, you pump him slowly, occasionally rubbing your thumb over his tip, gathering precum. Sebastian thrusts into your hand roughly and you chuckle. 

“Can I suck you?” You ask softly, your attention on his swollen head. Sebastian lets out a strained “yes” and you waste no time taking him into your mouth. You start out with a shallow suck, going as far as you can go before sucking him hard. 

“Fucking shit,” Sebastian grunts. He guides your head down further with his hand and you oblige—you take him further down your throat and focus on your breathing as you bob up and down. Saliva drips down the side of your mouth but you don’t mind, you just want to make him good and by the moans he’s making, you’re succeeding. 

“Fuck come here.” Seb lifts your head off him, a trail of saliva and precum following and falling onto your chin. 

“Was I doing something wrong?” You ask. He shakes his head and dips down to kiss you. You moan into his mouth, eager for more when he pulls away. 

“You’re perfect, babygirl. You’re going to make me come to fast and I really want to fuck you into this mattress.” You shudder at his words and you get on your knees to be at his level so you can kiss him again. The kiss is slow and tender, hands tracing each other’s body deliberately. Sebastian backs you onto the bed and you fall back with a soft bounce. His dick brushes against your pussy and you can’t wait any longer. 

“Sebby, please get inside me.”

“Shhh, I got you,” he says with a kiss. Sebastian reaches down to line himself up at your entrance but not without getting himself lubed with your slick. “Ready?” You nod eagerly and when he enters you oh so slowly, you feel like molten lava. 

“God, you’re so fucking big,” you say. Sebastian chuckles and starts out with shallow thrusts. 

“And you’re so fucking tight. ‘M gonna have fun stretching you out.” You wrap your legs around his waist so his dick reaches your g-spot and you’re already losing it. Sebastian takes your hands and holds them above your head as he fucks you harder. He’s enjoying the way your tits bounce with each thrust, the way your face scrunches up when he hits the right spot, the desperate sighs that escape your mouth. 

“Such a pretty little thing, do you like getting fucked hard? You get me so fucking hard, babe.” Sebastian’s praises have you feeling like the sexiest woman in the world. He dips his head down to suck on one of your tits and you arch into his face much to his pleasure. He licks across your chest and sucks on the other and pulls off with a pop. 

“On your stomach for me babygirl,” Sebastian orders. He pulls out slowly and you can’t help but whimper but you know he’ll back inside soon. You flip on your stomach and you feel Sebastian straddle your legs, his hands grip your hips and pull your ass up in the air while your chest meets the mattress. He trails his lips up your spine and moves your hair out of the way to nibble your ear. He kisses behind your ear as he enters you slowly and you swear he got bigger, or maybe it’s just the angle. Sebastian turns your head so you’re facing him and he kisses you passionately. You fuck yourself on him and he grunts in surprise.

“Someone is impatient,” he mutters against your lips. 

“Mhm,” you say. 

“Well, I can’t have my best girl doing all the work. It is your graduation day, you deserve a break.” Sebastian holds your hips down and thrusts into you hard, making your jaw drop. His movements are steady but firm and they have you begging for more. He murmurs words of encouragement as he fucks into you.

You don’t even try to hold in your moans anymore, you want him to know how good he makes you feel. You brace yourself against the headboard when his thrusts get faster and rougher. Sebastian sits up, one hand on your ass and the other on the bed to hold himself up. His hand comes down hard on one cheek, the sting a pleasant addition to the pleasure he’s already giving you. He does it again, this time a little harder and you moan loudly. 

“Oh, you like that?” Sebastian asks, “ such a naughty girl. We’ll have to experiment with that more often. But for now, I’m gonna fuck you into this bed. Is that okay?” 

“God yes! Please Seb, I need you. Please make me come.” The words rush out of your mouth, the lust clouding your inhibitions. He picks up the pace and you start to feel that familiar burn low in your belly but you need more. Snaking your hand under your stomach and between your legs, you find your neglected clit and rub feverishly. There’s a thin layer of sweat coating your body, your body aching for a strong release. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Seb asks when he notices what you’re doing. “Lemme take care of that for you.” Somehow Sebastian pulls you up into his lap and he’s fucking up into you. He gently pulls your hair, knowing you will kill him if he fucks it up too badly, so he can kiss you. “Arms behind your back,” he orders. You cross your arms behind your back and he uses his left hand to keep them there. The other hand moves between your legs to rub your clit. 

“Ohmygod,” you groan. Your body goes into autopilot, letting Sebastian fuck you hard and your mouth make all kinds of obscene noises that would make your neighbors blush. “Seb I’m g-gonna c-come.”

“Go ahead, babygirl. Come for me.” With a few more power thrust and a few good rubs on your clit, you erupt. A string of curses mixed in with his name and the Lord’s name, your orgasm comes. Sebastian kisses and fucks you through it, your body overly sensitive but begging for more. Sebastian lets go of your arms and you reach back to hold onto him as he continues to fuck you.

“Fucking hell, you feel so good I’m not going to last,” he says against your ear.

“Come for me, Seb. I want to feel you come inside me.” Your words send him over the edge—his orgasm is loud as he moans your name, his thrusts hard and sloppy making you have another small orgasm. 

When the dust settles, the two of you untwine and fall on the bed next to each other breathlessly. You look over at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. Sebastian cradles your face in his hand, moving hair out of your face. 

“You’re amazing,” he says.

“Thanks, I know.”

“Humble too!” You share a laugh and he gives you a kiss before getting out of bed. “I’m gonna run the bath then I’ll come to get you, okay?” 

“Okay,” you say and with a kiss, he leaves to start the bath. You admire his butt as he walks away, lust already bubbling inside you again. It takes a few minutes for the bath to be ready but it’s well worth it when you step in with him. You sink in the tub, your back against his chest while he massages our body with a sponge. 

“I have a question to ask you,” Sebastian says after a while. 

“What is it, babe?” There’s a pause and it worries you but before you can say anything, he speaks.

“I want you to move in with me.” You sit up and look at him in shock. “I know you’re still trying to figure shit out, but I want to be a part of your life. I also know I’m constantly away, but I want to come home to you when I’m not working. I’m serious about what we have going on here and I don’t plan on leaving this relationship anytime soon.

So, will you consider moving in with me? We can find a place wherever you find work, I want to make this work the best we can.” You stare at him with wide eyes, your heart threatening to jump out of your chest. All you can think to do is throw your arms around his neck and pepper him with kisses. 

“So that’s a yes?” He says laughing. 

“Absolutely you big dork.”


End file.
